Generation
by Paladin-Defender
Summary: Those who disobey the rules and regulations are considered scum...But those who abandon their friends are worse then scum. Father ...Which am I? LeexOC ... KaKaxSaku...InoxShika...NaruxHina...OCxOC


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just my characters!**

**GENERATION**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

_Those who ignore the rules and regulations are considered scum... but those who abandon their friend's are even worse than scum. _

_Father what am I?_

Obito stood in front of the memorial stone, his eyes grazing over 2 names. He sighed, knelt before the stone, running his fingers across the engraved stones.

_Mother, Father. _

The sky began to cry, he stood up, taking one last glance at it, and he turned and walked away. Walking through the streets, of Konoha on his way back to his apartment, he watched as people scattered and tried to find cover. He liked the rain and could never understand why people flee before it.

Soon he stood in front of his apartment door; he took out the keys and unlocked the apartment door. With a click he opened the door, and walked inside, closing the door behind him, he took off his shoes, and walked down the hallway and into the kitchen. He grabbed the electric kettle, filled it with water, put it on its hot plate and waited it for it to heat up. He grabbed a mug and put a tea bag into it. He turned around and leant on the counter.

He stared at the photos on the shelf in the living room window sill. **((His apartment is tiny; it's like a 1 bedroom bachelor pad))** He glanced at his team photo and smiled. He's had a team for 3 years now. He enjoyed it, because it was made up of the people he grew up with. He then turned to the photo with a group of people. His eyes dimmed and his smile faded when he came across to people in them. Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake.

_Mother, Father it's been 5 years now and I still miss you, the pain never dulls. If only I could have saved you. _

"_please, dad please wake up" Obito said covered in blood as he gripped his father's vest and shook him lightly "open your eyes!" he said screaming at him. Obito set him back down and did a few hand signs and a green glow came to his hands as he tried to heal him. It wasn't working. Obito cried, and slammed his fists in the ground, the ground cracked under the force. "FATHER!" could be heard throughout the forest._

Obito felt a tear trickle down his face, he whipped it away. A few minutes later he heard the tea kettle go off and watched the steam from the nozzle rise to the ceiling. He gripped the handle, and poured the steaming water into his already prepared cup. He set the kettle back down, opened a drawer and pulled out a spoon. He dipped the tea bag with the spoon and soon scooped it out he threw it out. Walked over to the fridge and took out some coffee cream and put a little bit of it in his tea, then 3 tsp's of sugar, and walked to the living room.

He sat down, on the couch, and took a sip from his cup, setting it down him leaned against the couch, his silver locks coming to cover his closed eyes. He sighed.

Opening his eyes he looked out the window, he stared at the darkening sky.

"_Obito I love you" said an older sakura in her ninja gear as she stood at the gate saying a goodbye to her son, before she went on her mission. "I love you too mom" he said as he kissed her on the cheek and let her leave. "Be good! And don't get into trouble" she said as she waved and dashed into the tree's with her team. _

"_I won't" Obito whispered as he turned around and walked away. _

_3 Days later, Obito saw staring out his bedroom window, watching the sunset when he saw and anbu member walking up to his door step. He got up and walked downstairs and opened the door. _

"_May I help you" he questioned._

"_Obito Hatake?" the anbu questioned, he was wearing a gopher mask. _

"_Yes?" he said. _

"_You're to come with me" he said as he turned and dashed for the hokage tower. Obito put on his sandals and ran after him, soon catching up with him. _

_What is this all about he thought, staring at the Anbu's back. _

_Obito collapsed to his knees, when he heard the news. Tears stained his face. She was dead. They both were._

Obito averted his eyes from the sky, and looked down at his now cold tea. He turned his head when he heard a knock at his apartment door; he got up and opened the door.

Before him stood his team.

"What do you lot need now?" he questioned lightly his gaze softening for them. They were his only family left, and he loved them all dearly.

Malaya Uzumaki, Sassari Nara, and Kanji Maito.

These 3 and he made up Team Hatake.

"Sensei we have been requested by the Hokage for a mission" Said Malaya as she smiled up at him.

"Very well let's go" he said putting on his black sandals and they were off.

**(( Well I hope that chapters alright, and just so you know I'm also doing this is manga form as well, I'll post the link when I got it up and running! I hope you enjoyed it! If you got questions just review. Oh and just for the hell of it REVIEW!))**


End file.
